


【灿勋】宇宙边缘出逃计划 01-09

by pxiaooooo



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, 灿勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxiaooooo/pseuds/pxiaooooo
Summary: 01-06 萌新副本：廢棄學校07 過渡08-09 低級副本：處決的魔女
Kudos: 1





	【灿勋】宇宙边缘出逃计划 01-09

**01-廢棄學校**

西落的斜阳把大半张脸藏在地平线后，它以橙色画笔将云霞渲染成金黄，雀鸟展翅翱翔于天边划出线条，平添几分生气。随着最后一丝光线没落，天幕逐渐化为靛色，它抹去耀眼金橙，以月牙与星作为点缀，将破旧学校隐于黑暗，迎接新一批的客人，并成为最佳的夺命场所。

空荡荡的教室里除了黑板以外，空无一物。背靠墙角席坐地面的少年双眼紧闭，他皱着眉心似乎在噩梦中徘徊。片刻以后，只见他睫毛轻颤，半掀眼皮挣扎着从梦中苏醒。少年的眼里还有几分睡意，他抬头凝视漆皮掉落的天花板，看布满头顶角落的蜘蛛丝，陌生的环境让他感到不自在，尤其是只有自己一个人的时候。吴世勋搅成浆糊的意识逐渐清晰起来，半响以后才扶着墙壁站起来，他鞋尖点地扭了扭脚踝，又原地蹦蹦跳跳着活动筋骨，确认身上没有受伤这才放下心来。

不过这里是什么地方？

不透风的房间让吴世勋感到局促，他挽起衬衫衣袖折叠至手肘处，抬眸环顾教室一圈并没发现什么线索，黑板、门口、窗户，加上油漆剥落的墙壁，不难想象这是间弃置的教室。在到处都充满未知的情况下，吴世勋也不愿冒险轻举妄动，他只走近窗户眺望朗月繁星，如果忽略外面漆黑无际的景色，确实是不错的天气。

藉由玻璃映射，少年与自己的倒影对上眼，他难以置信地抬手抚上自己的脸颊，毫不犹豫地用力一拧，痛得他眼冒泪花，并提醒他这是现实而非梦境。吴世勋倒吸一口凉气，若非这是熟悉的脸孔，他还以为会是谁的恶作剧。虽然这样想着，但是验证也是必要的。

他朝玻璃比出连串数字，只见玻璃上的人影与自己做出相同的动作，分毫不差。吴世勋低头凝视缩小了好几圈的双手，又看了看玻璃上的面容，再如何疑惑都只能接受自己变回了十四岁的模样。

是的，二十好几的大男人，变回了十四岁中学生的模样，这根本就是不可思议事件吧。

吴世勋低着头专注于思考，并没有发现黑板上凭空出现的字句，亦未察觉到有人接近。对方身穿连帽衫，个子看起来比少年要高出一个头左右，他放轻脚步走到少年的身后，一手捂住他的嘴巴，一手环住他的脖子。

！！！

突如其来的袭击让吴世勋吃了一惊，身体先一步进行防御，条件反射地抓住对方的手臂，扯着他甩了个过肩摔。

“呜啊——”高个子的少年被摔了个狠，他捂住腰椎在地面翻滚，紧皱着五官痛苦地低吟。吴世勋藉由对方的连串反映，终于意识到对方是个正常人类，他自觉有愧，半蹲着朝少年伸出手，一脸歉意道：“抱歉，下意识就……”

少年憋着嘴眼泛泪光，似乎有一大堆抱怨的话，但视线触及到吴世勋愧疚的表情，接收到对方的道歉，自知是自己偷袭在先，也不好追究什么。他藉着对方的帮助坐直身体，从衣袋里取出纸笔，藉着窗边窗边暗淡的月光书写。

——是我不对，我叫朴灿烈，你呢？

正方形的便利贴被递到吴世勋的面前，少年潦草的字体映入眼瞳，意识到对方在说背后袭击的事情，吴世勋摆摆手示意对方不用放在心上，你吓我一次、我摔你一次，算是两清了：“我叫吴世勋。”

朴灿烈点点头示意知道，既然交换了姓名，又在人生路不熟的情况下，两人都默契地在心里将对方列作队友，一起行动。

朴灿烈指了指跟前的黑板，吴世勋这才留意到上面的字句。

【亲爱的玩家，欢迎来到宇宙边缘的新手副本——废弃学校。副本难度为一星，安全无危险，请放心于地图范围内进行搜索，并汇合其他队友寻找离开的方法，祝你游戏愉快。】

“宇宙边缘……”

每个字他们都认识，但拼凑一起却成了天书，让人费解。

“也许我们可以出去看看。”吴世勋如此提议道，既然知道安全无危险，不如先随便逛逛了解情况，“而且这个教室也没有什么有用的东西了。”除了这块破黑板以外，教室的摆设亦是一览无遗，空空如也外加两个人。朴灿烈点头附和表示认同。

两人对视一眼读懂对方的决定，毫不犹豫地往外走。

“你刚才从哪里过来的？”吴世勋经过门口时抬望门上的木牌，上面注明为三年二班。

——旁边的三年一班。

“里面也是什么都没有？”吴世勋站在走廊朝两边观望，木牌对应着五个教室，前后又有两道楼梯，他凑近窗户观察一班里面的情况，发现跟二班的格局就像是一个模子刻出来的，一样的空荡荡，“我们是上去还是下去？”走过三班至五班亦是如此。

——我想下去看看，那里有公告栏。

户外的光线较亮，朴灿烈写字的速度也随之上升，确认吴世勋看完了纸条，又为他指明位置。吴世勋顺着对方的指尖望去，确实在操场稍前的位置看见了小亭子样式的木板，上面贴着杂乱的纸张，只能近看不可远视。

两人趁着月色下楼，他跟在朴灿烈的背后细细打量，对方戴上帽子，骤眼一看就像是不良少年，不管对方真实年龄多少，吴世勋敢肯定对方在这个年龄段一定是个不良学生，说是会群殴打架的校霸也不为过。

一路上也没碰见任何人，整个校园安静得像没有其他活人，加之朴灿烈不能说话的缘故，过程中倒像是吴世勋在自言自语，若非在月光下能看见朴灿烈的影子，吴世勋都要怀疑对方是什么鬼魂之类，不过也有可能会是超生物？

百无禁忌，百无禁忌。

吴世勋默念着将这些念头抛诸脑后，比起朴灿烈的身份，他现在更在意黑板上浮现的字句：于地图范围内进行搜索，并汇合其他队友寻找离开的方式。

换句话说，身为玩家身份的他们，想要通关副本有三个重点：其一，于地图范围内进行搜索；其二，汇合其他队友；其三，寻找离开的方式。

第一点很容易理解，现在走走逛逛也是任务的一环，只是不知道要搜索到什么程度才算达标。但“其他队友”的意思是什么？既然没有指明数目，那么他和朴灿烈两人为一小队也可以？是自行组队还是按照副本给予的分组名单？难道接下来要先找到分组名单才能进行后续的活动？还有……

“嗯……”没留意到朴灿烈的突然止步，低头走路的吴世勋直撞向对方肩膀，他捂着额头望向对方无辜的脸，见对方内疚的眼神更觉理亏，只得转移话题：“快看看上面贴的是什么吧。”

失修的路灯忽明忽灭，两人站在公告栏前看字迹模糊、纸张泛黄的通告。

“字都化开了，完全看不清。”顾不上洁癖，吴世勋伸手掀开纸张边角，试图越过这张毫无线索的通告。

——在日晒雨淋、风吹雨打的情况下，表面的比较容易被风化。

朴灿烈作出善意的提醒。

“所以才要看后面的通告啊。”念及之后会有其他玩家过来寻找线索，吴世勋放轻力度尽量保持通告的完整，“都是些社团活动的宣传单张，感觉用处不大。”

公告栏有两米宽，他与朴灿烈各负责一半。后者不能说话，自然不能像吴世勋那样一边翻阅一边说出见解，只是当个沉默的聆听者，并点头附和。朴灿烈突然跟黑色的海报打了个照脸，夸张的血色字体撞入瞳孔，似乎在邀请他参加盛宴。

“欢迎光临……”他朝吴世勋招了招手，示意自己翻到了有用的，“血之盛宴？”吴世勋抖了抖手上的灰尘望过去，只见海报以墨色为背景色，渲染着沉重压抑的氛围，角落备注着灵异社团，以及活动的日期和地点。“逢星期五课后集合，负责人是……”

“铛——铛——铛——”沉重钟声敲响静谧黑夜，狂风骤起一众树枝使劲甩动，奏着震耳欲聋的乐章，顾不上眼前的海报，两人左顾右盼寻找声音来源，只见白光自操场中央开始四溢，蔓延着将一切笼罩。

“这什么情况？”吴世勋怀揣着一连串问题，他也不指望可以得到朴灿烈的回答，因为眼前发生的一切都来得太突然，完全不给他们适应或思考对策的时间，“这也太疯狂了吧。”白光转瞬便来到面前，面对刺眼光线吴世勋下意识闭上眼睛，由是忽略了身旁朴灿烈的动作和反应。他一手握住吴世勋的手腕，一手扯下公告栏上的海报，力度之大让表面的纸张尽数飘落。

白光散去，黑夜里再无两人身影，只余四散一地的宣传单张。

**02**

“你们还愣着干嘛啊？再不去食堂就抢不到好吃的了。”

宽大的手掌拍了拍吴世勋的后背，后者睁开紧闭的眼睛迎接白昼，他随着力度往前倾，几乎要撞上桌面，幸好朴灿烈眼明手快，伸手扶住他的肩膀往后推，才不至于与桌子来个亲吻。吴世勋先是迷茫地看了看眼前的朴灿烈，从眼中读懂了他对此刻情况感到诧异。这才抬头打量这个同龄的男孩，可惜对方早就跑远回到同伴身边，留给他们一道挥手道别的背影，便跟同学们勾肩搭背下楼去了。

“也许我们可以先看看有什么有用的？”教室里的人陆续散去，吴世勋看着一连串在走廊经过、三五成群吵吵闹闹的同学们，他也摸不准现在是什么情况，他看见教室里的时钟指向正午，想来此时便是午膳时间。只是鉴于不想跟一大群人挤在一起，他打算先从周围的环境着手找找线索，晚一些再去食堂也不迟。吴世勋手上的动作不停，他埋头翻阅着抽屉里的教科书和作业本，尽可能地了解情况。

“三年二班，叶辰。”是这个座位的学生的名字。

吴世勋抬头望向朴灿烈，就见他打开了手上笔记本的扉页，展示出笔记本主人的名字——三年一班，应寒。

“他们应该是好朋友。”念及刚才那位同学的习以为常，吴世勋猜测应寒多半跟这个班的同学混熟了，所以大家才会对他的出现见怪不怪。

“看来我们还要角色扮演。”吴世勋抵着桌上笔记本的日期下方摩挲，“怎么会这么巧就是星期五呢，不是明摆着要我们去参加那个什么吗？”他朝朴灿烈扬了扬下巴，示意他把怀里海报拿出来。

——下午的课要逃掉吗？

朴灿烈从衣袋里拿出了他的纸笔。他不知道原身应寒是个怎样的人，若是能说会道的角色，以他现在的状况，完全不可能扮演。

“那就一起逃课吧！”吴世勋几乎是不假思索就答应了，内心的小人更是摩拳擦掌蠢蠢欲动，要知道他当年都是乖乖学生，逃课？欠作业？早退？No，No，No，全都是不可能的。但现在的他顶着别人的身份，自然要当一次坏学生。“咳……我是说要把握时间去探索这个学校的异常和秘密。”吴世勋也意识到自己过于兴奋，他干咳两声低头翻看笔记本，顺势将事情翻篇。

朴灿烈侧身坐在前面的位置，他的手臂支在桌上，以手掌托住下巴，将吴世勋泛红的耳尖尽收眼底。朴灿烈抿唇轻笑着，并用指尖轻抵桌面敲打出节拍，一点一点打破吴世勋的伪装。后者被他炽热的目光弄得不自在，刚想抬头询问，却直面正方形状的便利贴。

——去吃饭吧^^

又见对方举起饭卡，眼露笑意。

对上朴灿烈明亮的大眼睛的瞬间，吴世勋觉得自己几乎要沉溺在对方的眼里，真的是……完全不忍心拒绝好吗！禁止恃靓行凶啊亲！

吴世勋内心的思绪奔腾汹涌，他努力地绷着脸上的表情，不让对方察觉到丝毫不妥。少年故意高冷地“嗯”了一声，端起笔记本跟海报先行离开。朴灿烈倒是不着急，他看着吴世勋三步一停，五步一回头的动作就觉得好笑。彼时正巧是吴世勋回头，他见朴灿烈未曾动作，不禁催促道：“快走啊，去晚了我们就没得吃了。”

不着急。朴灿烈心想。

他当年在学校也是这样，每到午饭时间就姗姗来迟，只为收获一众小迷妹崇拜的目光。

不过啊……他想把吴世勋藏起来，不让其他人看了去。

朴灿烈抓起随身的笔记本，迈开腿三步并作两步地走到吴世勋身边，与他并肩。

——你喜欢吃什么啊？我请你^^~

——等会儿是要去校医那里装病吗？

——我们要从哪里开始找起？

朴灿烈也不嫌麻烦，他一边走路一边写纸条，最后还是吴世勋拉着他才避免了平地摔。他们来得晚，食堂已经坐满了人，能选择的菜肴亦屈指可数，两个人点了几个卖相不错的菜，选了个角落的位置坐下。

“先找找这个灵异社团的成员名单，之后再打算。”食堂喧闹得如同菜市场，学生们在课间憋的话与八卦，此时全一股脑地向朋友们倾说出来，他们兴高采烈地高呼着，七嘴八舌、乐此不疲。吴世勋凑近朴灿烈的耳边，他举手挡在嘴边隔去附近的杂音，好以让对方能听得更清楚。温热的气息拂过朴灿烈的耳廓，他似乎还闻到了吴世勋身上的味道，是柠檬清新的气味，底下还夹杂着淡淡的奶香味，很淡很淡，淡到似有若无，淡到一吹即散，却又萦绕心扉，经久不息。

“啊！叶辰！应寒！”未等朴灿烈有所回应，尖锐的女声逐渐靠近，震耳欲聋。他们抬眸循声窥探，就见绑着双麻花辫、戴着黑框眼镜的女生走来，将白纸搁置他们面前，便又快速离开，她不忘威胁道：“今天放学后记得快点过来，不然月尾的活动报告你们承包。”

来人风风火火、来去匆匆，若非面前的两张纸，吴世勋都要怀疑这不过是一个幻象。他捡起纸张，见上面是灵异社团的负责清单，叶辰和应寒的名字一并放在收拾房间那栏。

灵异和合宿，这种配搭怎么看都是会弄出人命的好吗？所以这是个“不作死就不会死”的副本游戏？

——所以谁会是我们的队友？

面对朴灿烈的疑问，吴世勋也想不出所以然来。

“副本的名字是废弃学校，但这里太新了，我们先查资料，再找中间的关系。”面对一连串陌生的名字，吴世勋决定回归基础步骤，先从游戏的提示着手。

环顾四周装潢，雪白的墙壁与崭新的设备，无一不在彰显这是一所新建的学校，与夜里的残旧校舍截然不同。

确认了思路，两个人也没耽搁，先是装模作样地去校医室骗了假条，期间还靠着朴灿烈的便利贴，描摹了一份简略的地图，再潜入图书馆的档案室。

“学校在02年建成并启用，到现在也不过是五年的时间。”吴世勋找到了几份旧的报纸，上面的头条就印有学校剪彩的时候的照片，他又看向墙壁的日历，确认现时的日期。

——但是期间进行过好几次的翻新

朴灿烈递上手中的档案，上面记录了翻新的日期和地点。

“这个不就是我们今晚上要住的地方吗？”吴世勋拎出夹在笔记本里的分工表，以作对比。

“旧校舍C栋4楼，看来这些人的胆子还挺大。”吴世勋看着这些个不详的数字，哪怕是身处白日也觉得毛骨悚然，他扫了扫手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，稍微向朴灿烈的方向挪了挪，靠近这个大热源能让他感到安心。

——别怕，我会保护你的^

** 03 **

“是什么促使学校在五年内进行多次翻新？”

放学的铃声骤然响起，图书馆内的铜钟也随即敲响，打破了馆内的寂静。吴世勋与朴灿烈怀揣着这样的疑问，想起负责清单的要项，确定先一步前往旧校舍，考察现场。

吴世勋的嘴里含了块糖，他说起话来含糊不清：“现在可以确定的是别人不知道我们是假的。”在往来的路上遇见了很多陌生的脸孔，对方都能准确地喊出叶辰和应寒的名字，想来应该是有不知名的力量，让他们顶替了对方的身份，成功地混入其中，成为这所学校里的一员。

他们拎着书包和行李袋，这些都是原主准备好的，就是为了参加两日一夜的灵异社团活动，除了换洗衣服，还有一些零食和饮料。

“我们现在算是角色扮演吗？亲身经历这所学校发生过什么事情？”黄昏的云霞被染上橙色，太阳躲在云后收敛了光芒。周五的学生们归心似箭，方才还熙熙攘攘的人群早已散去，前往旧校舍的小径上只有朴灿烈和吴世勋两个。盛夏的暑热让人感到不适，吴世勋走得很慢，他讨厌汗水流淌在身上黏糊糊的感觉，故此尽可能地减少大幅度的肢体运动。朴灿烈手持着一盒牛奶，他咬着吸管跟在吴世勋身后，低头就能看见对方白皙的颈项，看起来柔软又好捏。手感应该会很好，他想。

朴灿烈就安静地听吴世勋提出了好几个问题，奈何他现在两手不得空，无法书写便条予以回应，故此这一路上的交谈，倒显得像是吴世勋在自言自语。吴世勋也不在意，他喜欢将问题说出来跟朴灿烈共享，既然已经决定要跟对方组队了，自然不能有所隐瞒，两个人一起思考才能更快地整理出答案，而且在提出疑问的瞬间，有很多问题他都已经心有定案了。

说是旧校舍，但其实整体还算新，只不过因为太久没有人过来打理，校舍的外墙都已经爬满了爬山虎，它们攀附在墙壁的岩石上，径直将楼宇遮盖起来，营造了被荒废很久的错觉。

“这样看着倒是有点阴森。”吴世勋扫了扫手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，他探头望向里面，只见楼道里黑漆漆的，如同会将人吞噬的深渊。“太阳还没下山呢，怎么觉着有点冷啊？”微风吹过他裸露的皮肤，寒意自椎骨开始蔓延，冻得他打了个抖索，下意识往身边的热源——朴灿烈身上靠。也不怪他矫情，确实是这附近的温度降了，朴灿烈感觉至少低了三、四度。

朴灿烈喝完最后一口牛奶，吸管已经被他咬得变形了，他捏扁了纸盒将其放进书包的侧袋，空出左手去牵吴世勋的手腕，小尾指在他的手背上直打转，以作安抚。

两个人并肩走上楼道，沉重的脚步声于耳边回响，吴世勋甚至还能听见自己急促跳动的心跳声。他无比怀念阳光普照的饷午，温暖的光线给予他无比的勇气，现在黯淡无光的废弃旧校舍实属诡异，骤降的温度和不安的第六感，无一不在劝他打退堂鼓。

朴灿烈能感受到他的不安，他的手往下挪了几寸，将吴世勋的手包裹于掌心。

不属于自己的温度自掌心传来，仿似带着魔力，能让吴世勋静下心来，他捏了捏朴灿烈的手以作回应，示意他没事了，可以继续前进。

C栋4楼，C和4的读音都与“死”字相近，让人觉得忌惮。

他们放慢了速度走上四楼，却见靠近楼梯的房间早已聚集了好几个人，其中就包括中午跑来食堂给他们送清单、戴黑框眼镜的女生。她的声音很尖，所以很容易识别：“你们不是负责收拾房间吗？怎么来这么晚？”

“老师拖堂。”此刻人多，吴世勋倒是不觉得害怕了。朴灿烈见他撒起谎来眼睛都不带眨一下，理由充分又让人难以反驳，果不然，那女生也表示理解，便让他们去收拾对面的房间了。

说是旧校舍，其实C栋是宿舍楼，是H型的结构，左边是男生宿舍，右边是女生宿舍。因为灵异社团的团员人数少，故此收拾两个房间，男女分开，大家挤一个晚上即可。

“不过一般情况下，大家都会玩通宵。”吴世勋记得中学时候全班跟老师出去考察，两日一夜，晚上大家都聚在一个房间里，年轻男女来来去去都逃不开真心话大冒险的魔爪，要不就是联机打游戏，或者有谁偷带了扑克牌一起玩，基本上能不睡就不睡，“还有躲在被窝里说鬼故事的。”他思考了一番，补充道。无可否认，学生时代最让人高兴的从来都不是学习，而是全班人一起去户外考察的时候，这也是最快让同学们熟悉起来、打破隔膜的机会。

朴灿烈拧了块湿毛巾擦掉床板上的灰尘，他听吴世勋说起以前的事，纵然没有一起经历，却能从中感受到对方的快乐。

两个人的动作不算迅速，但只是两个房间的工作量倒还算轻松。因着这里被搁置的时间也有大半年，故此一连串清洁、铺床等步骤下来，两人都弄得灰头土脸，模样毫不滑稽。他们去洗手间洗了把脸，又对着镜子收拾了一番，才回到最开始的房间，只见场地已经布置完成，人也都到齐了。吴世勋粗略地扫视了一圈，算上他和朴灿烈，一共13个人。

**04**

宿舍里的床还没搬走，他们也得以有了就座的地方。吴世勋和朴灿烈来得最晚，其他人已经分坐于两边的床板，床上铺着报纸和塑料桌布，避免了与灰尘的直接接触。吴世勋注意到细节，男女分开，泾渭分明，到处都透着“我们不熟”的意思。

说来奇怪，他们发现有三男三女都与自己一样，皆穿着便服，他与朴灿烈刚走到门边，就收获了十二道炽热的目光，其他五人对此异象视而不见，估计就是推动剧情的NPC了。

“快点，就等你们两个了。”黑框眼镜女生坐在右侧的中间位置，每次都是她先说话，加上策划组织，吴世勋猜她应该算是社团的负责人。

“抱歉，刚去洗了把脸。”朴灿烈不能说话，故此由吴世勋代为解释。他们两个点头回应着女生，迈步走到近门口位置的床边坐下，至此13个人集结完成，而两人自然的动作，亦惹来其余六位玩家的注目，但又顾忌身处于这样奇怪的地方，只能以眼神投递出询问。

“既然人齐了我们就来自我介绍吧！”黑框眼镜女生恍若是气氛推动者，她拍了拍手掌，既打破了沉默，亦得到了大家的注意。她清了清嗓子，说出此次聚会的目的：“欢迎高一新生加入我们灵异社团的大家庭！”话音刚落，她似乎是记起这里的人数一眼就能尽收眼底，咂着嘴为自己的马虎感到无奈，慌忙地打圆场，“虽然现在的人数不多，但很快就能成为大家庭的。”

女生叽里呱啦地说了一大堆，内容都是围绕着灵异社团的日常活动，顺带一提，她是灵异社团的部长，也是三年级的学生。

吴世勋并没有认真听，他仔细地打量坐在对面的三个女生，大家都是十五、六的岁的样子，再联想自己能回到十四岁的模样，倒也不觉得奇怪了，应该是有什么力量，直接将他们的样貌都改变了。

那么这里是类似VR虚拟游戏的世界？

吴世勋抿着唇，面对一连串得不到解答的疑问，一筹莫展。他抬眸观察对面女生们的动作，从左到右：一个总转动着手腕上的橡皮筋，一个搓弄着指尖，一个环抱手臂依靠床架边缘，只有后者脸上的表情平淡看不出情绪，吴世勋也不知道对方到底是知情人士还是面瘫。但依目前的情况来看，也许只有通关了，才能得到答案。

玩家们各怀心事、兴致缺缺，说是欢迎会，实际上就只有那5个NPC在活跃气氛，经过一轮自我介绍的环节，吴世勋算是将人认了个七七八八，至少记住了姓名，但跟脸还对不上，只要对方换了位置，他就不认得了。倒是那个叫应月的一年生女玩家，坐在靠门的最右边位置，除了冷漠辨不清表情的脸孔以外，吴世勋能记住她主要还是因为她的名字跟朴灿烈现在使用的差不多，加上三年级生与一年级生的年龄差，很难让人不去联想他们会是兄妹关系。

吴世勋咬着吸管一点点地吮着可乐，将现在的人物关系整理了一遍。

三年级生有5人，他、朴灿烈、女部长，还有两个女玩家。

二年级生有5人，男副部长、一个男NPC，还有两个男玩家。

一年级生有3人，一个女NPC、一个男玩家，还有女玩家应月。

玩家一共8人，NPC共5人。

此刻坐在对面，自门边数起，依次是一年级的应月、两个三年级的女玩家、一年级的女NPC、部长、最后是二年级的女NPC，女生共6人。

然后坐在这一边的男生，从门边数起，依次是朴灿烈、吴世勋、一个一年级的男玩家、二年级的男NPC和副部长、靠窗的是两个二年级的男玩家，男生共7人。

“既然是灵异社团，就让我们来说点鬼故事吧！”副部长的语气有点兴奋，另一个二年级生刚按下电灯的开关，他就适时地打开了手电筒，自下至上照着自己的脸，加上他歪嘴吐舌的鬼脸扮相，配合楼外时不时响起的乌鸦低鸣，漆黑的房间里充斥了阴森的氛围。

“这事情也是我听以前的学长们说起的，我们这学校是新建的，到现在才五年你们也知道了。”副部长的嗓音低沉，他特意拖长了语调，将气氛衬托到极致，“事情就发生在学校刚建成并投入使用的第二年，当时暑假刚完结，开学也没两个星期，学校就上赶着要提早放国庆假期，进行大装修了，你们知道是为什么吗？。”

这故事估计每年迎新会都会说一次，相比起面无表情的老团员，除了玩家们，就只有坐在部长左边、一年级的那个NPC给了回应，她咽了咽口水，脸带几分好奇，乖巧地摇了摇头，轻声细语道：“没有。”

“地点就是我们现在这栋楼，我们身处的这个房间，404。”有人捧场让副部长的情绪更为高涨，他说故事的能力可谓是无师自通，懂得怎么吊人胃口之余，又会带动气氛，让众人共情。副部长手上动作一晃，光线直照向紧闭的木门，众人下意识地追着光线望去，只见门板上除了有以前留下、用左挂衣服的铁架子以外，什么都没有。但人在黑暗里总爱胡思乱想，他们似乎都能藉着光透视到外面的房间号，联想到404的牌匾正牢牢地贴在房门上。

“这栋楼原是男女混合宿舍，因为私校的学生较少，加上方便管理，当时的设计就只有一栋楼。”部长适时地作出补充，为新生们解释旧宿舍的细则。“H字形的楼分作一人一半，这边是男寝室。”接收到新生投来的诧异，她再三确认道，“放心放心，这次活动真的有老师同意举办，不然我们也借不到房间。”学校租用教室是要填写表格，并交由老师审批，刚开始时部长也将表格展示出来供大家查阅，故此这次的活动是合乎规矩的。

等部长说完情况大概，副部长亦见缝插针，重新掌控话语权，他收回了手电筒，将其搁置于桌子中央，灯管朝上，光线直抵天花板复而往下投射，微弱的光线只能照亮有限度的距离，倒不能说是害怕，但吴世勋垂放在腿侧的手不受控地往朴灿烈的身边探，他以小尾指勾住后者的尾指，藉着细微的触碰以求安心。朴灿烈看穿了他这点小心思，倒也没戳破，假装没发现地任由两人的尾指交叠。

“虽然这边是男寝室，但当初从这里跳下去的却是女学生。听说就是从这个房间里跳下去的，”副部长猛然站起来用力拍打桌面，“嘭——”的一声尤其响亮，谁也没预料到副部长突然来这么一下，众人被这一下的动静吓得不轻，好几个人都颤了颤几乎要跳起来，还好都努力地忍住了，才不至于出洋相。桌上的手电筒站不住脚，东歪西倒地滚动着，灯光最后映照在部长右手边的老团员身上。副部长探头环视了众人一圈，然后展开手掌包裹颈项，转动着眼珠子一脸凝重，缓缓地说道：“从这里跳下去，摔断脖子直接断气了。”

掠过的闪电透入玻璃窗映照紫色的光，光线打在副部长的脸上显出了几分狰狞，吴世勋迅速地挪开了视线只顾盯着鞋尖看，朴灿烈反手覆上前者的手背，牢牢地将其包裹于掌心，以行动安抚对方受惊的情绪。雷鸣轰隆隆地击打出鼓声，骤变的天气压得众人喘不过气来，大家都屏息静气，丝毫不敢出言打破这样的沉默，只待副部长自己继续话题。

“后来也出现了这样的传言，凌晨12点千万不能来404，否则会被那个学姐抓走当替死鬼的。”

鬼魂之说足以让吴世勋毛骨悚然，他这一胳膊都起了鸡皮疙瘩，可别提有多心慌了。

趁其他人的注意力都在副部长身上，朴灿烈抓过吴世勋的手，放慢了动作，在他的掌心里一笔一划地写道：信则有，不信则无。

掌心传来酥麻的感觉，这是第一次有人在他的手心上写字，吴世勋只觉得有股莫名的电流顺着掌纹流窜，惹得他感到痕痒。纵然被分走了注意力，他还是勉强辨认出来朴灿烈写的是什么，一句短句就让他定下心神，重新聚焦回故事给予的线索上。

“等等，那学姐是因为什么原因而自杀？”靠窗的男玩家举手抬了抬眼镜，他的一头蘑菇发型颇为土味，这样明显的特征让吴世勋立刻就从脑海里翻出他的信息，是个二年级生。

“比起自杀，似乎他杀的机会更大一些。”副部长也许是站累了，他重新入座揉了揉发酸的眼睛，将知道的情报娓娓道来，“因为是命案所以当时传得沸沸扬扬，大家都猜是不是因为爱恨情仇之类的，结果你们猜怎么着？”

副部长喜欢留有悬念，说话总是戛然而止，倒是他旁边的NPC急性子，将话接过来：“就是爱恨情仇，听说那个学生怀孕了，一尸两命，怨气可大了。”

这样的事情无论放在什么时候都会受到非议，但是单靠这些片言只语，吴世勋觉得还不足以将故事全推出来。

“能去那个女生的寝室看看吗？”

吴世勋声音的来源望去，发现说话人是应月，她的嗓音淡淡的，听不出来什么情绪。在自己还害怕鬼魂之说的时候，这个一年级生就已经懂得抓住机会，询问相关线索。吴世勋半敛着眸去观察，发现对方依然保持环抱手臂的姿势，但从她平淡的语调，以及上位者的气势，不难猜出她在现实世界里是个女强人的角色，哪怕现在的皮囊不过十几岁，也不能遮盖她的冷静与强势。

“当然可以。”部长对这样的建议非常热衷，哪怕应月没有提出来，吴世勋觉得对方也会主动推进剧情，让大家进入“探险”环节。

“来来来，一人拿一支手电筒。”副部长虽然说话拖沓，但却是个行动派，他从身后的箱子里拿出手电筒分发给众人。

部长带头先出门，说到探险确实是她的最爱，这次经过一番软磨硬泡，好不容易才让老师审批了申请表格，止不住的兴奋让她一路上都嘴角上扬，更为热情地当个开路先锋。

“女寝室是即时弃用的，加上情况发生得很突然，所以一切都保留着原貌。”

那个女生的寝室在七楼，一行人慢吞吞地爬楼梯上楼，吴世勋与朴灿烈走在队伍的中间，相对于在前送人头或在后被掳走，这个位置可以说是绝佳位置，安全得很。不过既然黑板提示说“这个副本难度为一星，安全无危险”，他们这番防备倒是有点杞人忧天了。

“以前过道这里会先关铁闸门，然后老师查房，主要就是防备男女同学串寝室过夜。”连接两边的通道很宽，原来的二人纵队变成了六七个人平排站位，浩浩荡荡地往女生寝室走去。

与部长说的一样，相比起男寝室那边的空荡荡，这边的女寝室更像是匆忙逃离，什么都没有收拾，连门都没关。他们透过敞开的木门往里看，见里面确实是百分之一百地保留了原貌，这也方便了他们查看当时的情况。

“到了。”部长停在了没有门牌号的房间前，这是左拐最尽头的房间。

**05**

黑幕降临，手电筒的光线能够照射的范围有限，可视范围约莫就两米半左右，再远一点已经是伸手不见五指，让人产生了陷进去就走不出来的错觉。

走廊的宽度只够三个人并肩而行，部长走在前头领路，走在前面的NPC皆一脸兴奋，副部长更不时回头向其他人科普：“听说当时女同学都是两人一屋，但因为是单数，所以这个女生是自己一屋的。”反倒是走在后面的玩家们，每个都像是惊弓之鸟，拎着手电筒三步两回头地往后看，生怕突然冒出个什么东西来，一直处于提心吊胆的状态。

情况可以说是十分不妙了，吴世勋如此想到。可惜没办法避免，当人身处陌生环境，而且还不知道会不会遭遇危险，神经就是处于高度绷紧的状态，疑神疑鬼。

“到了。”部长猛然驻足，她转过身来让开位置，露出紧闭的木门。刚才有人挡着看不清，现在放眼望去，只见黄纸红字的符咒贴满了房门，就连边边角角也不放过，符纸糊满了木门，别说是蚊子，吴世勋怀疑连一颗微尘都不能透过门缝飞进去。

“真要进去啊？”两个三年级的女玩家像连体婴一样牵着手，尽管素不相识，但在这个地方，能有人牵着壮胆总比没有的好。

“我就知道会有这样的情况，所以准备了这个。”副部长从衣袋里摸出一把美工刀，他走到门前动作利索地割开粘黏的符纸，动作快而稳，丝毫不怕门后会蹦出些什么来。副部长身量高，体格宽，吴世勋站在后头连门的模样也没看清，但朴灿烈比他高约莫一个头，他伸长脖子能将情况尽收眼底。

朴灿烈关上手电筒，他咬开笔盖持笔疾写，他想尽快将情况和猜想告诉吴世勋，但因为光线太弱加上近视，他越心急越慌乱，即便是眯着眼睛也写不流畅，删删减减写得一塌糊涂。朴灿烈颤抖的手肘碰到吴世勋的手臂 ，后者留意到身边的光线黯淡了，他伸手挪了手电筒的位置，将光线集中于朴灿烈的手上，以便他书写纸条。

——门把手被粘得很紧，估计打开以后会出大事。

吴世勋在心中默念着，思考着所谓的“大事”会是什么。

“我开门了。”副部长好不容易将符纸割开，他话语刚落，就握住把手将门拧开。

狂风骤起，门上符纸被吹得噼里啪啦地作响，耳边卷起咆哮如雷的巨响，朴灿烈抓着吴世勋的手臂用力将他往下拽，后者顺着力度背靠墙壁蹲下，朴灿烈将他护在怀里，手掌抵住他的后脑勺儿，生怕对方磕着碰着了。

猛风来得突然，众人猝不及防地与风打了个照脸，都被风吹得闭起了眼睛，站在原地动弹不得。应月只觉得自己坠入了冰窖，冻得四肢僵硬，身体完全不听使唤。

“帮我……”冰凉的指腹抚上她的颈项，飘渺的嗓音萦绕在她的耳边，不停地回响直抵灵魂，将请求扎根于她的脑海深处，“找……老师……”痛苦与绝望交织，她能够感受到声音主人的无助、彷徨，以及怨恨。

尖锐的指甲划过她脖子上的皮肤，炽痛过后留下一道淡红的划痕，让她感觉到窒息的气流逐渐消散，到了后来更是荡然无存。耳边响起高分贝的尖叫声，应月闻声睁开眼睛，只见另外两个女玩家抱作一团跌坐在地，手电筒也跌落在地，径直滚向墙壁以后还晃了晃，四散的灯光正左右摇拽，照亮了敞开木门的房间。

尖叫让玩家们的意识归位，朴灿烈浅蹙的眉心逐渐舒展，他爬起来朝吴世勋伸出手，拉了他一把。五个NPC早已无影无踪，不排除是完成了推动剧情的任务以后，直接退场了。

吴世勋收紧了手上的力度，他提起手电筒照了照，玩家8个，并没有减员，这算是幸事了。

“你……”

应月就站在他前面，灯光扫过对方白皙的颈项，那道红痕特别吓人。吴世勋倒抽一口凉气，刚才在楼下开会的时候，应月的脖子上什么都没有，由此推断是这一分钟里发生了什么变故所导致的。

细微的动作吸引了应月的视线，她转过头来投以询问的目光。吴世勋抬手指了指自己的脖子，开口道：“你脖子上有划痕。”灯光不算亮，他以肉眼目测，似乎不到一毫米宽，估摸着会是细线或手指甲留下的痕迹。

应月举手摩挲脖子，那道划痕不算深，当指腹触碰到那处痕迹，却觉得炽热，似乎要燃烧起来一般。这很可能是女人在她身上留下了什么刻痕，是索命的记号。

“她说要帮她找老师。”应月记起回响耳边的句子，托刚才那些NPC科普的福，他们好歹是知道了房间主人的往事，先不论事件的真确程度，但换做是学生，遇到事情以后，首先找老师解决问题也是正常的思维。问题在于这个老师是谁，以及老师在事情当中扮演了什么角色，老师会是凶手吗？

“先进去看看有什么东西。”比起纸上谈兵，蘑菇头男玩家更倾向于找实质证据，他抿着唇听完了应月的提示，率先迈进房间动手查看。

吴世勋抬头看了看四周的墙壁，与方才的雪白整洁不同，如今眼前尽是剥落的油漆与裂痕，他想现在已经回到了游戏开场的时间段，也就是学校正处于荒废的时候。

“我们也进去吧。”吴世勋的声量很小，就只有他身旁的朴灿烈能听见，他们进去以后，其他人亦紧随其后，少了一直领导的NPC，八个人其实没什么头绪，但没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，他们只能先从最笨拙的开始，到处翻找查阅线索，连旮旯都不放过。

“这有个记事本！”女生从书桌的抽屉找到了记事本，她招呼着大家一起分享道，“我念给你们听啊。”众人对此都没有异议。

“去死吧去死吧，他们怎么还不下地狱……”女生念字的声音戛然而止，她往后连翻了几页，似乎是没想到里面记录的全是一些负能量的字句，加上是用红笔书写，这让她感觉心里发毛，“怎么都是这些啊？”她一下子就将本子塞进蘑菇头玩家的手里，如同丢掉烫手山芋一般，“还是你来吧，男生阳气足。”她嘴上说着，又在转动手腕上的橡皮筋，这似乎能让她安心一些。

蘑菇头倒是没有一惊一乍的，他托了托眼镜框，翻动着本子，从后找到些言之有物的篇章，一字不漏地念道：“我也不想这样做，都是你们逼我的，你们为什么不肯放过我，为什么要这样对我，为什么！为什么！为什么！”一连三个感叹号，足以看出当事人的情绪不稳，很有可能是发生了什么，压垮了女生最后的理智，发生了后来的一连串事情。

吴世勋一心二用，趁蘑菇头他们围在一起看记事本的时候，他跟朴灿烈查看衣柜里的衣服。光线照亮了狭窄的柜子，衣服上乱七八糟的破洞显然是人为的，切口整齐，应该是用剪刀弄出来的。

——有什么想法？

朴灿烈戳了戳他的肩膀，递过去一张便利贴。

“我在想那些NPC给出来的信息会不会是烟幕弹。”吴世勋拉扯着衣架上的衣服，大半都是这样破破烂烂的，按理说能读得起私校，家庭环境也不会差，再怎么败家都不可能自己将衣服剪破吧，“我怀疑是欺凌。”

房间不算大，容下他们八个人以后更是拥挤，加上环境幽静，吴世勋的话掷地有声，大家都听了个明白，瞬间炸开了锅，他们围绕着这个新思路，七嘴八舌地讨论道。

“刚才不是说要帮她找老师吗？会不会就是想告状？”

“让老师帮她出头？可是老师也解决不了欺凌啊？”橡皮筋女玩家的语气里满是无奈，先不论这个世界是什么情况，换作在现实生活里，老师也只能给予口头警告，表面上是解决了问题，但实际上欺凌的情况还会存在。

应月随手翻动桌上的教科书，只见内页的空白满是涂鸦，到了后面更是变本加厉，大半的文字都被涂黑了，她提出了自己的疑问：“她到底做了什么，让其他人那么讨厌她？”

——会做出反抗吗？

吴世勋看了眼便利贴，替朴灿烈说出他的问题。几个玩家围在一起，每人提供一点思路，有助更好地推测和还原事件。

“啊！这个是什么！”其中一个女玩家的刘海很厚，已经过眉毛了，吴世勋怀疑对方是不是真的能看清楚路。她的手电筒照着床底，暗红色的图案映入众人的瞳孔，她的手正在抖，导致光线上下晃动，在黑暗的环境中看得眼睛生痛。

叫女生们让开位置，几个男生合力将床挪了地方，露出了完整的阵法。同一时间，几支手电筒的光线全集中在阵法上面，只见圆圈里画有复杂的图案，纵然过了不少年月，阵法图依然很清晰，但无奈的是他们都看不出个所以然来。

“是召唤？”蘑菇头首先提出自己的想法，按照小说、电影的套路，法阵一般都是召唤之用。

吴世勋皱着眉心，床刚挪开，房间内就透着若有若无的铁锈味，他举手曲着指骨遮挡鼻孔，试图隔绝这股味道。

“是用血画成的吗？”他这样询问着朴灿烈，心里却有了答案。后者抬起手，以指腹在他肩上敲了两下，节奏轻快，表示正确。

“先梳理一下吧，”蘑菇头的头脑很有条理，吴世勋猜测对方是理科出身。

“现在知道的是这个女生未婚先孕，被同学欺凌，还有床底这个不知道什么用途的法阵，”蘑菇头指出最重要的三个要项，按得到信息的时序排列，最后提出自己的见解，“先不论背后的顺序，我们通关的方法应该是要找到老师。”他简明扼要地总结了重点，帮大家理清思路。

“还是要找找这个法阵是什么用途，”吴世勋指了指眼前的图案，顺便提了一句，“这应该是用血画出来的。”

**06**

想到地板上暗色的图案是以人血画成，几个玩家都面露难色，那两个女玩家更是抱紧了双臂，使劲地扫了扫胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，以缓解心中的慌张。

“那我们现在该怎么办？帮这个女同学找到老师就是通关方法了吗？”一年生的男玩家靠近门边，倒不是说他胆小占了个最优的逃跑位置，而是房间实在难以容纳八个人，他刚才慢了几步，只能跟着众人身后，踮起脚尖艰难地眺望房间里的情况。

“按理来说是这样没错，但是我们要找哪个老师？要去哪里找？”吴世勋低头凝望鞋尖，他在思考的时候有个小习惯，一定要盯着些什么才能将注意力集中起来，他简单地回想了昨天到现在的时间线以及获得的线索，重新整理一遍，“副本的名字是废弃学校，很明显我们现在已经回到了昨天开局的时间点。”他指了指房间里布满蜘蛛网的天花板角落，还有地上的法阵，还有蘑菇头手上拿着纸张泛黄的笔记本，种种迹象都显示他们已经回到了开场的时间点。至于为什么会穿梭于两个时空，他暂时还没想到原因，说不定只是游戏主动给他们透露线索，协助他们通关。毕竟一开始就提示了，这个副本没有危险，玩家们可以放心、大胆地耍。

众人听他这么说，也觉得有道理，七嘴八舌地讨论起来。

“老师可能在教师宿舍？”

“但我们要找哪个老师啊？现在除了我们还会有其他人在学校吗？”

“如果要将事件还原，要不要去搜搜隔壁的屋？”

几个人放开了戒心，踊跃发言提出自己的问题，房间里吵闹得像是菜市场，但幸好每个人的思维都不同，能够注意到不一样的点，从而让他们的调查有了方向。

“那就先分组去别的寝室，看看有什么线索。”吴世勋拍板定案，率先跟朴灿烈离开到隔壁的房间，其他人亦自觉分成两人一组，搜查临近的寝室，“先看看有没有关于法阵的线索，这应该挺重要的。”

大概是因为撤退来得太突然，宿舍里面的摆设都保留原样。以前的学生数量较少，女生都是两人一个寝室，吴世勋跟朴灿烈一人负责一边，借由手电筒微弱的灯光照明予以辅助。

“你觉得那个法阵会是什么东西？真的能召唤出魔鬼吗？”

他们在床上没找到什么，就算有旧款的按键手机，也早就因为没电而自动关机了，他们只能将目标转移至书柜和书桌。

——我觉得学生们还是以传纸条为主，我以前上课就喜欢跟同学们传纸条。

吴世勋看了眼朴灿烈的便利贴，这勾起了他中学时代在课上与人传纸条的记忆，课间不能交头接耳说八卦，被老师抓到了可是要挨批的。但胜在办法总比困难多，小年轻们十分好动，既然不能用说的，写在纸上也一样，将纸条夹在课本里，假装写笔记的时候实则开小差，写完了就折起来传给别人，这方式不仅仅是两个人，而是好几个人都能一起参与。因此，很多学生都会借助传纸条来唠嗑：吐槽老师、约吃饭、说八卦。

“会不会他们就是这样传那个女生的谣言？”吴世勋想起一些没品的同学，总喜欢抢别人的纸条，拆开以后大声朗读，弄得人尽皆知。

——不排除这个可能。

“还有应月脖子上的伤，为什么就只有她有？”吴世勋抬眸看了看朴灿烈，将心底的疑惑全盘托出，“你俩的名字这么相近，会是兄妹吗？”

游戏给他们分配了角色，就会有它的道理，不过从时间上来算，他们都只是受害女生的晚辈，若不是部长他们说起，根本不知道这学校之前还有命案。

——我们顶替了其中八个部员，参加了聚会。

朴灿烈只挑重点来写，他在纸上画了两个圆圈，代表白昼和黑夜。

——白天我们就是部员，晚上才是我们自己。

吴世勋认同他的观点，道：“白天这所学校是正常运作的，现在晚上了，就是我们游戏的时间。”

这没日没夜的，要是不早点找到出去的办法，估计也要猝死了。

“你们快来！”橡皮筋女跟她的同伴又找到了一个本子，这一找一个准的技能，称得上是搜证大师了。她翻开纸张将本子展示出来，让大家都能看见上面的图案，语带兴奋道：“这个跟我们刚才看见的一模一样！”真是踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫，她拿到本子的时候只是随手一翻，没想到一翻即中，这运气还不错。

站在旁边的蘑菇头凑上去细看，他似乎也接受了朗读者的身份，都不用提醒，自觉地念出上面的字句：“恶魔召唤图，需以鲜血为引，以身饲养，方行诅咒之法。”他拍了拍后脑勺儿，恍然大悟，“所以那个女生自己召唤了恶魔，报复其他人？”

以现有的线索分析来看，那个女生因为什么原因被人欺凌，然后画了法阵召唤恶魔报复。

“是谁给她的法阵？”

“是谁也不重要，关键是这个法阵可能在当时很流传，你看这个同学就画在本子上了，说不定学校里有很多人都知道。”现在要抓到谣言的源头，已经很难了。

“以身饲养，是不是指让恶魔寄生在她的身上？”吴世勋伸手接过本子，指腹来回摩挲过这个短句，说出自己的猜测，“如果未婚先孕是正确的线索，再结合以身饲养这个条件，也许那个女生的肚子里住着恶魔。”

“有道理，先是被欺凌，然后召唤恶魔被寄生，传出了未婚先孕的谣言。”一年生有条不紊地整理出吴世勋的想法，又不忘将大家拉回基础步，“所以老师从中扮演了什么角色？”

“该不会是老师默认，欺凌事件才会变本加厉吧？”

“但也有可能老师是帮助她的人。”

“我们现在是要去找老师吗？”

“这个点应该在教师宿舍？”

“那就先去教师宿舍吧。”蘑菇头从中找出最有用的建议，领导大家一起离开。

“我总觉得应月脖子上的伤不是偶然。”吴世勋碰了碰朴灿烈的手臂，他俩走在队伍的最后，趁机商量遗漏的线索。

——可以将应月的伤带入女生或者老师。

“如果代入女生，她可能在死前受过虐待，但是代入老师，难道老师是上吊自杀？”吴世勋抿着唇思考两者之间的关系，现在虽然解开了女生大概经历过什么事情的谜题，但关于老师这一要项来说如同一团黑雾，看不清，摸不透，根本不知道解法。

——也许她只是想离开，学生离开要经过老师的批准。

换句话来说，事情的真相不重要，他们只需要找到离开的方法就可以了。

吴世勋盯着便利贴再三细看，恍然大悟。他黝黑的眼睛透着光，脸上扬起了笑意。都说人陷入困境的时候容易钻牛角尖，但是经朴灿烈提点，他突然间豁然开朗：“所以不管是哪个老师，我们拿到离校许可就行了。”

朴灿烈收回纸笔，为对方的答案竖起了大拇指，予以夸赞。

一行人没有地图，也不熟悉路，但幸好外面有指示牌，依照箭头就能直达教师宿舍。

“请问有人吗？”蘑菇头站在队伍前方，他身旁是二年生的同伴还有那个一年生，虽说有手电筒在手，但教师宿舍的楼道漆黑一片，耳边又回响着沙沙作响的树叶声，让人觉得毛骨悚然。

“既然没有危险，我们还是进去找找看吧。”久久没有回应，吴世勋觉得不能干等下去，还不如自己主动出击，早点离开这个地方。

几个人又浩浩荡荡地走进宿舍，这里伸手不见五指，唯独走廊的尽头还亮着灯，在宁静的黑夜里透着几分诡异。

——走吧。

朴灿烈握着吴世勋的手腕径直往前，他能感受到对方的脉搏变得急促，尽管已经讨论了通关的方法，但在黑夜里依然让他感到慌乱，以致心跳加速。其他人隔了几步跟在他们的身后，所谓枪打出头鸟，谁也不知道接下来会遇见什么，走在后面倒是方便了逃跑。

门是锁着的，吴世勋透过门上的玻璃框架，看见里面有个人在埋头办公。那个老师很年轻，齐眉的刘海为他增添了几分少年气，估摸着刚大学毕业就来教书了。他似乎是察觉到外来的视线，下意识地抬起头，他苍白的脸色显现于灯光底下，双方对视看得吴世勋呼吸一窒，生怕惊动了对方惹来杀身之祸。

朴灿烈捏了捏他的手心，给予他勇气，指腹抵着他的手心一笔一划地写道：没有危险。

对的，黑板上的粉笔字告诉他们没有危险，所以千万不要自己吓唬自己。

里面的老师正朝门边走来，他很高大，目测身高有一米八。老师拉开门询问他们的来意：“同学们有什么事情吗？”忽略他沙哑的嗓音和脖子上的横痕，确实是个很正常的NPC。

吴世勋深呼吸一口气，现在朴灿烈不能说话，他只能硬着头皮对付这个老师了。

“我们要离校许可，还请老师帮我们批张假条。”

话语刚落，老师身上现出白光，瞬间就将他们几人的身体裹起来。吴世勋距离他最近，由于直视强光，他下意识闭上眼睛阻隔刺眼的光，以保护双眼。

当视觉被剥夺，其他感官更为敏感，吴世勋的耳边也回荡着爆竹的机械声响，如同打游戏胜利以后的特效音乐，还有左手指间传来的一阵凉意。

【恭喜玩家吴世勋通关萌新副本：废弃学校。】

**07-過渡**

【恭喜玩家吴世勋通关萌新副本：废弃学校。】

【正在为你计算积分……】

刺眼的光线散去，眼皮下的眼瞳不再感受到炽烈，吴世勋半睁开眼睛，试探着确定光线适合，入目皆是雪白的墙壁，自己似乎被困在一个房间里，没有房门也没有窗户，目测是立方体的户型，没有离开的方法。

寻找出口无果，吴世勋垂首看了看宽大的手掌，总觉得有些不可思议，明明几分钟前的他还是个十几岁的毛头小子，一下子变回来又让他觉得不太适应，这样身体的变化让他觉得新奇极了。到底是什么力量可以这样操控他们？

【你好，我是新人导航系统0412，很高兴能为你服务。】

浅蓝色的透明荧幕骤然展现于眼前，突如其来的声音让吴世勋吓了一跳，他静下心来观察屏幕，左上角是他的个人照片，底下是诸如姓名、年龄、性别等简单的个人资料，他觉得自己宛如置身动漫或电影里的未来世界，面对着高科技的设备和机械。他注意到机械音响起的瞬间，右下方的声纹图案亦随之晃动，就是还没找到麦克风和喇叭在哪儿，也不知道到底是从何发声。

【玩家吴世勋通关萌新副本，评分为A，评语：平平无奇，有正常的推理能力，拿不到A的人是智障吧？】毫无波澜的机械音念着屏幕上显示的字句，吴世勋多少都觉得对方是在嘲讽，如果这个导航系统有实体，他一定会将对方揪出来，再以掷标枪的姿态将它丢出去，眼不见心不烦。

【获得积分500，账户余额积分500。】

【检测到玩家获得稀有道具：火凤（已绑定）。功能：同一副本中可抵御致命伤害2次，其后进入冷却时间，直至下次副本刷新；可作组队之用，将戒指套进对方手指即属绑定成功。】

“火凤？”吴世勋念叨着陌生的字词，左手食指亦随即传来炽热的感觉，他低头凝视指间的戒环，赤色的戒指外围勾勒着双翼的轮廓，如同高贵的凤凰展翅环抱着珍宝，以翼相护。“你说这个是稀有道具？”吴世勋敢肯定这东西他从未见过，现在回想起来，变故就在跟那个老师说完话以后，他身边站着的人只有朴灿烈，所以是朴灿烈给他的？

【这个就是火凤。】0412的声音听不出变化，一平到底的声调让人听了都昏昏欲睡，不过吴世勋揣着一肚子的疑问，等着解答。

“这里是哪里？我是谁？我为什么在这里？”

【这里是宇宙边缘，你是玩家，你的目的是通关最终副本。】0412的回答非常死板，它是固定的程序，不懂变通，似乎是杜绝吴世勋再询问的可能，抛下一句，【玩家当前权限不足，无法获知更多内容。】

吴世勋都要被气笑了，整这么神秘做什么？

行，你不说我就自己想。

吴世勋盘着腿席地而坐，实际上看了屏幕显示的个人信息，他依然什么都想不起来。除了正常的常识以外，他对别的信息一概不知，他只知道自己叫吴世勋，不记得自己的来处，也不知道自己该往何方。

“最终副本是什么？”纵然权限不足，但关乎玩家的参与，这个总不会藏着掖着了吧？吴世勋其实只是赌一把，没想到0412还挺乐意解答这个问题。

【通关十字星副本，才有资格参与最终副本。】面前的墙壁变成透明，吴世勋可以看见外面湛蓝的天幕与云彩，还有拼成十字架图案的十个圆球，球体呈现十种颜色，以不同的速度自动运转。

“那个就是十字星？”

【对的。】0412似乎也没什么要说的了，按照固定的流程交代道，【玩家接下来有一天的休整时间，之后会再次进入副本。】

0412与透明的荧幕消失不见，简朴的家具凭空出现于空无一物的房间里，环境发生了极大的变化，这里不再是家徒四壁的冰冷，反而显得有点暖意。吴世勋还在思考，丝毫没注意到这点变化，直到高大的阴影笼罩着他，吴世勋才后知后觉地抬头，就见男人逆着灯光站着自己的面前。

“朴灿烈？”

往外展的精灵耳，湿漉漉的桃花眼精致而有神，男人长手长脚看起来起码有一米八五，他半弯着腰朝吴世勋伸出了手，将后者从地面拉起来。“啊……”朴灿烈勉强发出一个音节来回应，声音低沉而沙哑，吴世勋猜测这是因为对方长久没说话的原因。对于朴灿烈会出现在这里，吴世勋也不觉得惊讶，因为0412已经告诉了他火凤是绑定队友的道具。反倒是因为朴灿烈这一举动，让他在陌生的地方里多了个可以说话的人。

吴世勋与他一起坐于沙发，这种感觉还挺奇妙，就像是遇见了放大版的朴灿烈，虽然十几岁的时候也很可爱就是了。

“这个是你给我的？”吴世勋举起手，火凤在灯光下闪烁着，栩栩如生。他们不过是一面之缘，一起过了个副本，但在人生路不熟的情况下，他对于朴灿烈无疑会比其他人更为亲近。

“嗯。”朴灿烈轻哼一个鼻音，他牵起吴世勋的手，指腹拂过火凤的轮廓，半眯着双眸嘴角噙笑。纵然出了副本，但他的声带还不算完全恢复，应该要多休养几天才能痊愈。

个人空间的一切都随意念而动，他只是想着，桌面便出现了两杯蜂蜜水。朴灿烈将其中一杯递给吴世勋，自己也拿起了一杯浅抿着湿润喉咙。

“为什么把这个给我？”面对突然出现的水杯，吴世勋只是暗暗地惊讶了一下，便又很快地消化和接受了，这里的一切都不能用常人的知识来理解。他只是不明白，为什么朴灿烈会将这么稀有的道具交给他。

——因为我需要你。

不同于在副本里只能用纸笔交流，朴灿烈从衣袋里摸出手机，按动键盘敲打下字句。

——有很多事情我现在还不能说，但我会帮你通关的。

吴世勋想到0412的那句“玩家权限不足”，看来他现在处于较为低级的阶段，新人能获知的资讯有限，故此他也没纠结，只是转移了话题，“你为什么不能说话？”

——被系统罚了。

朴灿烈觉得无奈，但又不能当面说系统的坏话，只能自己默默地啃下这些针对。

——别担心，很快就会好的。

**08-處決的魔女**

这一天的休息时间说长不长，说短不短。因着要分享的资讯实在太多，朴灿烈也没急着给吴世勋科普太多，只告诉他关于积分的使用方式和在游戏里的注意事项，例如不要随便答应NPC的要求，不要落单，最好两个人一起行动。吴世勋听了也欣然同意，表示船到桥头自然直，随遇而安就好，他也不管朴灿烈接近自己是因为什么原因、什么目的，但就着手指上的火凤——这是朴灿烈跟他组队的诚意——毕竟这指环能够抵御两次致命伤害，算是给他的小命上了道保险。至于被遗忘的记忆，吴世勋也说不出这算什么感觉，权当是开机重来，重活一次。

——宇宙给了我们新生的机会，只有走下去才能找回记忆的碎片。

朴灿烈是这样写的。

吴世勋从这短短的字句也能猜测出，他们这些玩家其实都是一样的，一样记不起自己是谁，他们的脑海里都是空白一片。他们这些人遗忘了过去，全凭着缥缈的希望而踏上旅途。

一天的时间过得很快，吴世勋一觉醒来，休息充足、精神大好，他跟朴灿烈在餐厅里吃完早饭，屋子里的一切都是自动化的，只要想着相关的物件，下一刻便会出现在眼前，例如食物。吴世勋刚看见的时候还会啧啧称奇，但年轻人对新鲜事物的接受能力很高，惊讶过后便立刻适应，并且举一反三，换了套干净的衣服。这时候他们刚将碗筷放进洗碗盘，心悸的感觉蔓延至四肢百骸，吴世勋捂着泛疼的心脏，双眼抹黑过后，一股失重的感觉迎面而来，再次睁眼便是陌生的场景。

副本开始了。

“啊啊啊——为什么还不能出去，放过我吧！”尖锐的叫声几乎要贯穿耳膜，吴世勋循着声音望去，就见一衣衫褴褛的男人直撞向喷泉外围的石墩，瞬间头破血流。有几个胆子小的见了这种突发情况也接连惊呼出声，纷纷退后几步远离发疯的男人；又有几个胆子大的试图上前制止，可惜都抵不住男人的大力气，皆被甩开。男人似乎被麻痹的痛觉，或是一心寻死，他一次又一次地撞向石墩，血溅四地染成血红的花朵，没多久就断气了。血肉模糊的尸体倒地，看得人心惊胆战。

吴世勋先是感到心下一乱，突如其来的命案让他僵在原地。这是他第一次直面如此血腥的场面，鲜活的生命瞬间消逝，连抢救的机会也没有留给他们。吴世勋敛眸躲开男人的眼睛，转过脸不再看无法瞑目的尸体。

朴灿烈告诉过他，新人进入连续副本，只有赚取到相应的积分才能回到系统的世界，正式成为玩家。因此在副本世界里每个人都绷紧着神经提防危险，就算是橡皮筋也会有断裂的一刻。朴灿烈说被压力压垮的人是走不远的，吴世勋虽然已经做好了心理准备，但亲眼目睹有人死在面前又是另一种说法。

现实永远比想象残酷。

吴世勋来不及感慨，他左顾右盼，直至望见朴灿烈的身影才定下心神，轻叹了一口气。看来火凤的组队效果还是可以的，他们真的进入了同一个副本。后者从容地走到他身边与他并肩，碰了碰他的手臂以作安抚。吴世勋总觉得对方察言观色的能力很厉害，殊不知其实是自己苍白的脸孔暴露了他的害怕。

有人带头，其他人见状亦动作起来，三三两两地组成队伍，过程快速而安静，看来都是有经验的人了。唯独有几个人脸色苍白、分开独处，吴世勋知道那几个都是刚过完萌新副本，纯纯粹粹的新人，他们不像自己这么幸运，遇到朴灿烈这样的队友。

朴灿烈告诉过他，萌新副本就是让新人们有个底，算是新手福利，没有危险还能拿到积分，后面的正式副本就不一样了，随着难度上升，死亡率亦相对提高，玩出全灭的结局也是有可能的。

两个人汇合，吴世勋自觉心里踏实了不少，有朴灿烈在旁边看着，他也没有顾虑，学着其他玩家那样开始观察四周。这里类似于中世纪的欧洲建筑风格，他们脚下是凹凸有致的石板街道，宽阔的街道两旁是矮小的楼房，外墙雕刻着的小天使石刻形状精致，栩栩如生，吴世勋觉得它们高举的号角，在下一刻就会奏响赞美神明的乐曲。

加上突然毙命的男玩家，这次的玩家有二十个，男女参半，吴世勋注意到有六个人的脸色非常疲惫，眼底的青色和眼袋都非常明显，就连衣服上也沾满了尘土，很容易就辨认出来他们是从同一个副本过来的。

虽然是将玩家们随机投放进不同的副本，但只要还活着就会一直组队，直到赚取到足够积分脱离初级副本为止。如果说萌新副本是给新人的福利，是无惊无险的安全副本，那么初级副本就是要将玩家们都刷走的魔鬼级别，经历一、两个副本还好，但如果连续经历十几个副本还没有喘息的空间，无论是身体层面还是精神层面，都能将玩家们击溃。

“这次的人数有点多，看来副本的难度不算太高。”黑黑实实的中年男子抽完最后一口烟，他将烟头丢在地上，抬起鞋尖踩灭了点点烟火。男人转过头来清点人数，他环顾了一圈确认他们六个是经验最老到的玩家，另外有八个穿着光鲜的一看就是萌新，剩下那五个是通关了几个副本的半新人。男人心中有了定案，便抬手拍了拍头上的灰尘，担起带领众人的大旗，率先开口道：“废话就不多说了，我叫老黑，这算是我过的第五个副本了，都听我吩咐，别搞事，我尽量带你们通关。”

对于他们这些萌新来说，五个副本可谓是经验老到，老黑在他们眼中就像是一条粗大腿，好些个新人听着都心动了，毕竟有人罩着，能活下来的几率也添了几分。也有通关了几个副本的，已经见识过人性的险恶，对于老黑抛出来的橄榄枝嗤之以鼻，对方不拿自己当挡箭牌就不错了，还说要带着通关，说不定当中藏着什么坏心眼，关键时刻从背后捅刀。

朴灿烈闻言眯起漂亮的双眸，他不动声色地望向老黑，见他脸上的神情冷静，不似有假。如果忽略他身边那些同伴微颤的身躯，他觉得老黑的忽悠能力和演技堪称一绝，确实骗得几个新人蠢蠢欲动，迈开脚步向他靠拢，表明愿意跟随。生死有命，连人都看不清，又怎能活到最后呢？

朴灿烈不是个多管闲事的人，他挪开视线，目光对上老黑身后最外围的黑衫青年，对方长了张娃娃脸，从头到脚穿着一身黑，及眉的刘海盖住了他的额头，青年微微颔首瞪圆了双眼，他转动着黝黑的瞳孔打量众人，目光里掺杂了几分凶狠，看得人心里直觉不舒服。

这小子一脸凶相，一看就不好惹。

朴灿烈在心里默默地为黑衫青年贴上“凶狠”、“不好惹”的标签，便转头凝望吴世勋认真的侧脸，觉得还是自己的队友好，长得好看，心也善良。

吴世勋不知道朴灿烈藏着的这些心思，他看着周围的环境也不觉得有什么异样，大概是没有了系统的指示，他有些摸不着头脑，不知道自己应该做些什么。

——从现在开始系统不会介入了，都得靠自己触发剧情和任务。

吴世勋经常怀疑朴灿烈是不是他肚子里的蛔虫，对方每次都能精准地解答自己心中的疑问，时机亦是非常凑巧。

——是心有灵犀哦。

老黑招揽了四个新人，还有两个女孩子加入了另外一组，至于吴世勋跟朴灿烈，原先他们觉得这两个青年人高马大，不能跑也能走，会是很强的战斗力。但是当他们看见朴灿烈用便利贴交流的时候，老玩家脸上的表情变了又变，一个哑巴又不能说话，要真发生了什么特殊情况，到时候还得分心照顾他，得不偿失。对于这样的现象，吴世勋和朴灿烈也没理，他们自行一组也不劳别人费心，倒是那位黑衫青年多看了他们两眼，便又挪开了视线。

“我们先进去镇子里看看。”老黑领头，其他人匆忙跟上。吴世勋回头去看喷泉旁边的尸体，就见已经消失得无影无踪。

——系统自动刷新了。

深知系统的能力强大，吴世勋点点头示意明白。

然而，一行人还没走几步，就有一位金发青年迎面走来，他朝众人挥了挥手，脸带笑容，热情高涨道：“可算把几位神职人员盼来了，请随我一起前往镇长的家里。”

同一时间，玩家们的耳边皆响起了一段机械音，正式宣告进入副本。

【欢迎来到宇宙边缘的低级副本——处决的魔女。请与其他队友寻找离开的方法，祝你游戏愉快。】

**09**

来迎接他们的人叫查理，他身穿一身米白色的外套，布料看着极好，上面绣着的花纹也十分精致，双肩位置还带有金黄色的流苏，看起来非常贵气、凸显身价。

“哪里的话，我就是一个巡逻骑士，今天赶上休假来给你们带路。”查理对于他们奇异的服装视而不见，这大概是游戏的干预，淡化了玩家们的奇特。顺带一提，查理的右腰间别着一把长剑，他的右手一直握住剑柄，虽然语调轻快，吴世勋还是留意到他绷紧的肩膀，对方似乎一直都处于这样的备战状态。

也不知道这个镇子会发生什么事情。

一行人约莫走了五分钟才正式抵达小镇的入口，一路上都是老黑走在前头，有意无意地套话查理关于镇上的情报，大家都默认由他出面交涉，毕竟有老玩家领着，也让大家心里有个底儿，不至于手忙脚乱，也不至于暴露身份——若是被NPC察觉到不妥，说不定性命不保——尤其是看见查理的长剑时，众人更是屏息静气，试图弱化自己的存在感。

“不过我看你们也没带什么装备啊？”查理不解地挠了挠后脑勺儿，刚见面的时候还一直望向众人身后，以为他们会带些什么神职用品，结果什么都没看见，这才提出自己的疑问。

老黑的忽悠能力在这时候完美展现，他倒是懂得故弄玄虚：“天机不可泄露。”

也许是知道神职人员总会有些机密，查理也没有刨根究底，非常尽责地领着他们进入小镇，向他们解说：“这边都是一些商铺，你们闲着的时候也可以过来消遣，镇长已经交代下去了，神职人员们所有消费都免费。”

吴世勋观察者紧闭的门户，只能靠门上的挂牌来辨别店铺的种类，有酒馆、餐馆、面包店等，若说消息流通最快的地方，非前两者莫属，但人都去哪里了？

“那里就是广场，有什么大事我们都会聚集在那里宣布。”查理领着他们又走了一段路，众人才看见不远处的广场里人山人海，刚才在心底的疑惑也得到了解答。

从远处眺望，黑烟自中央旋起，他们走近了才看见有个女人被绑在柱子上，头发凌乱、衣衫褴褛，身上还有不少鞭痕正渗出鲜血，女人垂着头一言不发，周围的群众分别高呼着口号，要求给予处决：“处决！处决！处决！”

整齐划一的呼喊震耳欲聋，玩家们站在众人身后，因着镇民们的身高挺拔，他们又是欧洲人的壮实身材，个子较矮的玩家都要踮起脚才能看见里面的情况。

女人脚边堆满了干枯的树枝，燃烧的火舌随风而起，好几次都要钳住她的双脚，将她瘦弱的身躯卷入火海，烧得一干二净。

浓烟滚滚，吴世勋猜她就算没被烧死，也会被烟熏死。

“这是怎么回事？”面对这样残忍的场面，就算是老黑也在皱眉。

查理一改刚才的亲切，望向广场中央的目光更为狂热：“我们在处决魔女，只有将魔女全部清除，神 才会降临我们的小镇。”

“那个女人犯了什么事？”辛亏查理现在处于亢奋的状态，吴世勋才能趁机打探。

“魔女最懂得笼络人心，她让镇上心智不坚定的男人染上了欲，将她处决了才能拯救他们。”

众人闻言心有定案，有些女玩家更朝查理翻了个白眼，投去鄙夷的眼神。男人管不住自己，还非要给找借口，当真是龌龊不堪。

身为新世纪的大好青年，玩家们自然是不认为魔女真的如他们所描述的那般无所不能，别说是魔女，就算是把普通人放进火堆里，不一会儿就会被烧清光了，但这里是游戏副本，多的是那些不能解释的悬疑事件，他们能做的就是收集线索，保护自己，然后离开。

狂风骤起，火苗被吹得更为旺盛，它化身火焰将女人完全吞噬其中，肉脂被烧焦的味道让人作呕，吴世勋与朴灿烈第一时间举手捂住口鼻，尽管如此依然不能完全隔绝这股难闻的味道。他们环视了一圈，除却玩家们，镇民们都无比兴奋，他们手舞足蹈地欢呼着，为魔女的身亡而感觉高兴。

火中的女人早已没有了知觉，吴世勋猜测她应该早已断气，这样也好，免去了被活生生烧死的痛楚。她生前受尽了折磨，也许只有死后的世界才能让她有所慰藉。

吴世勋有点难受，他敛眸掩去视线，为逝去的生命祈祷，希望女人能够安息。

朴灿烈一直留意着他的状况，连对方低迷的情绪都能马上察觉。他抬手抚摸着吴世勋的后背，一下又一下，以作安抚。

朴灿烈的力度虽小，却让吴世勋感觉到身边有人支撑，他们是队友，会互相扶持，也会分享喜怒哀乐。当下最重要的还是早点离开这个副本，镇民的情绪很明显就不太正常，早日通关才能少一分危险。

重新收拾好情绪，吴世勋拍拍朴灿烈的肩膀以示感谢，后者回以一个笑脸，虽然只能看见上半张脸，但他漂亮的桃花眼微弯，让人从心底里感受到暖意。

镇民的狂欢将近尾声，查理这才想起来自己的任务，他将玩家们都引到镇长家，便功成身退。查理离开前还邀请他们出席今晚上宴席：“就在广场那边的餐馆，你们一定要来。”

经过查理的解释，玩家们才知道每次处决魔女以后，镇民们都会肆意庆祝一番，因着是神职人员的身份，他们只需要出席就好，不用花钱。

看来神职人员的职位很高。

镇长是个四十多岁的中年人，他家是两层的大房子，地下的客厅虽大，但十九个人还是挺多的，没抢到位置的人就站在椅子外围，围成圆圈，确保每个人都能听见镇长交代的任务。

“其实最主要的任务还是将魔女清除，还希望几位神职大人可以尽早解决。”镇长毫不含糊，毕竟有求于人，他也将情况交代清除。

“大概是从三个月前开始，镇上就一直发生怪事，有人偷东西，有人暴怒杀人，还有……”大概是难以启齿，镇长顿了顿，放低了声量，“还有人失了贞洁。”

——贪婪、愤怒、色||欲。

朴灿烈依照镇长的顺序，将事件分类。

因为所有人都围在客厅，稍有声响都会暴露无遗，吴世勋从朴灿烈手上接过笔，回复自己的猜测。

——七宗罪？

朴灿烈在便利贴上点了两下，示意他回答正确。

这个副本关于魔女和神职人员，要猜测其实不难，但从这个信息看来，至少有七个魔女。

“现在捉到的魔女有几个？”老黑依然当仁不让地揽下了交涉的角色。

“三个。”镇长说到这里长舒一口气，但接下来又板起了脸，非常不安，“但牧师说镇上的魔女不止这三个，可能还有四个，所以才匆匆忙忙地向教廷请示，请来几位神职大人协助。”

镇长所知的也有效，详细情形还得与牧师畅谈，镇长不过了给他们说一下大概的背景，剩下的还得靠撬开牧师的嘴。

这样说着，镇长就领他们前往教堂。

“牧师是什么时候来到这里的？”现在看来，牧师是个重要角色。

“早年教廷派人来兴建教堂的时候，牧师就跟着来了。”镇长知无不言，像倒豆子那样将牧师的相关事情都倒出来，“听说他离神域很近，可以跟神 对话。”

教堂里镇长家不远，拐两个路口就到了。恰巧牧师不在，镇长将他们交给修士，再三叮嘱他们要出席今晚上的宴席，便匆忙地离开了。

牧师应该有吩咐下去，因此修士直接领他们到后面两层高的宿舍，地面是公共区域，厨房、饭厅这些都在地面。楼上是他们休息的房间，四个房间刚好五人一间，走廊两边分别是洗手间和浴室。

吴世勋和朴灿烈都有意远离老黑，于是选了尽头靠近浴室的房间，跟来的还有那个全身黑的青年，和一个萌新玩家。

这次分房也没什么为难，男女数目各半，除却刚开场就自杀的男玩家，他们现在这房间里四个人刚好。

萌新玩家是个话痨，刚才面对那么多人和处决的场面倒是有点腿软，现在缓过神来，一张嘴叭叭地说，似乎连同朴灿烈那一份也说完了：“我叫莫迎，大佬求带。”他望着窝在木床角落的黑衫青年，目光灼灼，希望能够抱上大腿。

青年淡淡地看了他一眼，不予置评。

“我叫吴世勋，他是朴灿烈。”一如既往，吴世勋负责两人的介绍。

“都暻秀。”黑衫青年话少，他的视线移至莫迎身上，秉承着能帮就帮的做法，给予劝告，“离老黑远一点。”

莫迎刚被老黑拉拢，但从他落单进到这房间来看，就知道有所隐情。这不，他被都暻秀一提醒，便如数家珍道：“我这直觉可准了，一眼就觉得他不是什么好人，能避就避。”

“距离宴席还有点时间，我们先出去打听线索？”吴世勋提议道。

朴灿烈是毫无疑问地跟着他，莫迎也觉得事不宜迟，都暻秀虽然面露倦色，依然点头答应。

“大佬你没事吧？看着好累。”莫迎跟在都暻秀后头吱吱喳喳，最后被一记手肘顶腹，痛得弯着腰不敢多言。

吴世勋向他们投去询问的目光。

“这是我第5个副本了。”都暻秀也没隐瞒，这些人给他的印象还不错，至少不像老黑那般狡猾，“老黑是我在上个副本遇到的，他会让人垫底。”

在副本里待的时间越长，危险越大。这都是前人摸索出来的道理，因此都暻秀丝毫不敢怠慢，哪怕身体疲惫，他依然以快速通关为首要，虽然评分低、拿到的积分少，但胜在安全。尤其是像他这样连轴转的，精神压力更是极大。

都暻秀虽然只以三言两语描述当时的情况，但三人都能联想到那时候的凶险，人性在绝境下表露无遗，有人为旁人搭把手，有人以旁人的身躯作为踏脚石。为此，他们更是担忧自己能否通关。

几个人走在路上惹来镇民们的热情搭话，才走了一会儿，手就挥得酸痛，连笑容都带了几分僵硬。他们讨论了一下，决定先找家餐馆用膳，毕竟餐馆人多口杂，是最好的信息来源。


End file.
